


Surface and Substance

by Archaema



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Gay Disasters, Lesbians, Overwatch Pride Zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archaema/pseuds/Archaema
Summary: Brigitte is surprised when the OW team returns from a mission with someone she didn't expect to see. Unluckily for her, Hana Song, the famous D.va, sees into her soul.





	Surface and Substance

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the Overwatch Pride Zine, and I'm now free to post it, along with Calliope's amazing artwork that went along with this.
> 
> I originally was going to do this as part of a longer story, but never had the time to continue. Still, this was also meant to serve as a single-piece dose of LESBIAN, so enjoy!

The reinforced metal doors Watchpoint Gibraltar’s hangar slid open a hesitant rumble, allowing the returning Overwatch agents to land in their dropship. The craft settled in with a gentle pair of thumps as its landing gear, back then front, touched down. The powerful engines began to whirr more slowly as they shut down. Support staff, a skeleton crew at best of nowhere near the numbers that Overwatch would have enjoyed less than a decade before, scurried forward as the landing ramp descended from the aircraft, ready to offload supplies and any wounded.

The mission from which they were returning, though, had seen no casualties and miraculously minimal injuries.

Part of the responsibility for that good fortune was the two agents who began descending the ramp. The left leaned a long staff casually on her shoulder, her white and orange garb spotless. Angela Ziegler, Mercy to most, chatted quietly with her companion. The tall, blue and gold armored woman beside her was carefully stowing a clip of rockets from her weapon, emptying it in preparation for securing her gear in the hangar. It would need to be reviewed and tuned up, along with an AI synchronization. Fareeha Amari, formerly of Helix Security International, was imposing and friendly at the same time.

The pair reached the bottom and began to head for the bays designated for their flight-oriented gear, passing by a young mechanic.

She raised her hand, intending to greet Angela as she passed by, but the intensity of her conversation with Fareeha created a shroud of privacy. They did not seem upset, rather occupied by some important topic. It made the mechanic tilt her head in curiosity and give a thoughtful tug on the suspenders of her denim overalls, the work clothes marked by patches of grease.

_It’s a shame I haven’t gotten to say hi to Angela yet,_ she thought. _It’s been too long since we got to talk. And wow, she’s so beautiful in her armor. It’s so much more amazing in person!_

“Brigitte!” A booming voice came from the other bay, and the mechanic saw the massive, gray-haired form of Reinhardt, waving. “You made it! Wonderful! I must take care of a few things, but come find me in the cafeteria in an hour! We shall have drinks, and tell tales!”

Brigitte grinned and returned a wave, nodding.

“Hej hej! Gotcha, I’ll see you soon,” she called back, hands coming to rest on her hips. Her lips curled down into a frown, though. She had gotten his armor properly situated, and even gotten her own stowed in alongside his in one of the bays; there were no other crusaders to take up more space, after all, and had run diagnostic checks on everything. She was relatively clear for the moment, she realized as she pondered her task list.

Her attention drifted back to the dropship. More people had disembarked, and then came the last passenger.

Brigitte’s eyes went wide.

There was little chance of mistaking the slight form of Hana Song, but she was more popularly D.va, the renown gamer and streamer of legendary skill and experience beyond her years. Chestnut hair, with a headpiece set near each ear, and her MEKA jumpsuit visible, she was wearing what looked like a leather pilot’s jacket, emblazoned with several insignia. MEKA, Overwatch, Korean military, and a few the Swedish engineer did not recognize, were spaced about over the pink material of the arms and back. Her family name, Song, was in capital letters over her left breast.

Hana was striking, confidence fused in her stature as she strode down. Seeing her on the news or in photos was one thing, but to suddenly be met with her with only the air between them was a different situation entirely. There was a determination, perhaps even a haunting touch, at her expression, as she crossed her arms and looked about the hangar when she hit the end of the landing pad. It was hard to make out the full meaning, as she wore a pair of aviator’s shades, the dark lenses aglow with the soft light of her jacket shielding her eyes from any curious gazes.

Brigitte knew she was staring. Hana was famous, after all. And she was definitely prettier in person. Whatever thoughts D.va was turning over in her mind could not take that away from her. If anything, Brigitte thought it made her more real, more mysterious.

Hana Song’s turned her head, locking her path right in Brigitte’s direction.

Brigitte suddenly felt very isolated in the large hangar, despite the technicians and soldiers working. They may as well have not existed, as time seemed to slip away against the young MEKA pilot seemingly staring in her direction.

Hana’s lips curled in a knowing smirk, pushing up the pink triangles one her cheeks.

Pink chewing gum grew forth from her lips, a bubble growing as she leaned her head forward and reached up with a hand, a single finger resting on the top rim of her shades. They were pulled down just enough for her brown eyes to be revealed, narrowed playfully as she popped the bubble.

_Oh my god, is this really…_ Brigitte could not quite organize her thoughts. Her heart was racing.

“Annyong, guiyomi.” Hana’s words were quick, followed up by a wink. She pushed her glasses back up, and gave a grin before coming nearer with a confident stroll.

Brigitte froze. What was going on? Did D.va, the D.va, need something? Was she picking her out for a reason? Did she have to be so damn pretty and cute at the same time?

“Uh, yeah, hey, hi, I don’t-“ Brigitte stammered out, her fair skin suddenly pink, her cheeks flush with a rush of devastating embarrassment and something else. Something she was not prepared for.

Hana Song was not just pretty and cute.

She was attractive. With moves. With real charm.

“You’re cute,” Hana said, hand suddenly on Brigitte’s shoulder and giving a reassuring squeeze. “New here?”

“I’ve got, er, I was- Look, I-“ Brigitte sucked in a breath and balled her hands into fists. “I’m Brigitte Lindholm, I help Wilhelm and dad – Torbjorn – with maintenance and hopefully in the field, soon.”  

“Ahh! Ok, ok, slow down,” Hana said, giggling. “You’re the nosy old grump’s kid? Wow. You look nothing alike.” Her hand had come to rest on her hip, the MEKA pilot standing casually right beside the mechanic. Even with the shades in the way, it was easy to tell she was trying to figure out how Torbjorn had somehow made the woman standing across from her.

“Sorry, I just- I’m excited to meet you, I don’t think anyone’s never heard of D.va!” Brigitte still felt the heat in her cheeks and a fluttering ache in her chest. She was glad she had stuffed her hands behind her back, so her fingers could fidget nervously in secrecy.

“You’re just, and let me guess here,” Hana began, as she lifted her other hand to her lips to tap at them. There was a moment that passed before she made an imitation of an exclamation. “Ah, right.”

Slender fingers gripped the frame of her aviators, and Hana pulled them down, fixing her appraising gaze nakedly on Brigitte.

“You, Ms. Lindholm, are gay.”

“I’m not really sure, I’ve never…” Brigitte replied, words barely coherent and eyes wide in utter shock. _No, not good! How could she figure me out that fast!_

“I’ll tell you what, then.” Hana reached out, and let her hand linger on Brigitte’s shoulder for a moment that was far longer than it needed to be. “If you’re not, then you won’t come and hang with me when I stream some games tonight at my quarters. 20:00.”

Brigitte was still staring at where Hana had been when she gave her the time and place to meet her a full five minutes later, the fierce rosy blush in her cheeks undiminished.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out Calliope's awesome art at: https://twitter.com/xcalli0pe  
> She's a rock star!
> 
> Originally, this series was going to look at the way D.va appears on the outside, and how she deals with the stresses and problems of her past battles and injuries, hence the title. Shooting Star actually came out well after this was originally written. I still love Mekanic, and I love D.vamon, too, and even all three together!
> 
> Please let us know if you liked our writing, and feel free to leave any constructive criticism in comments here or in asks at our tumblrs (and now twitter because fuck tumblr), including if you spy a missing tag:  
> https://twitter.com/Archaema


End file.
